1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to patio umbrellas, and in particular, to an improved patio umbrella with integral lighting system and other modular electronic systems and components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a recent increase in the interest in entertaining in a lawn and garden environment. Patio furniture is quite popular and useful for outdoor entertaining, especially in portions of the country that have warmer climates. However, the sun often presents an impediment to such outdoor entertaining. Consequently, sales have increased for relatively large patio and table umbrellas for use in shielding or shading table areas and people sitting around the tables from direct exposure to the sunlight. Given the relatively high degree of interest in patio umbrellas, it is likely that improved umbrellas, or umbrellas with enhanced functions, will be well received in the marketplace.
It is one objective of the present invention to provide a lawn or patio umbrella with an integral lighting system that utilizes cold cathode tubes, light emitting diodes (LED""s), or florescent lights, to provide relatively bright outdoor light for reading and other activities that require relatively high light intensities.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an a lawn or patio umbrella with an integral lighting system that utilizes cold cathode tubes, LED""s, or florescent lights, to provide relatively bright outdoor light, and its own rechargeable power supply, including solar cells.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a lawn or patio umbrella with an integral lighting system that utilizes cold cathode tubes, LED""s, or florescent lights, to provide relatively bright outdoor light, and a motorized retraction system that aids in opening and closing the umbrella.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a lawn or patio umbrella with an integral lighting system that utilizes cold cathode tubes, LED""s, or florescent lights, to provide relatively bright outdoor light, and a cooling system, such as one that utilizes electric fans or misting systems.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a modular, electrically powered lawn or patio umbrella in which lighting systems, such as those utilizing cold cathode tubes, LED""s, or florescent lights; cooling systems, such as those utilizing electric fans or misting systems; and motorized retraction systems; can be selectively interchanged.
The above objects are achieved, for example, by integrating a rechargeable power system, a lighting system, a motorized retraction system, and/or a cooling system into a relatively large patio umbrella. The resulting umbrella does not have to be connected to a household electrical system, is a relatively low power consuming device, does not generate much heat, provides a high amount of light intensity, reduces the overall energy consumption of outdoor lighting, allows for fewer batteries to be utilized in each lighting fixture, allows for easier recharging of the batteries due to the lower power requirements, and allows the utilization of smaller photovoltaic solar cells.
In the embodiment that utilizes a cold cathode tube, one additional advantage is that the cold cathode tube may be operated at multiple voltage levels to provide differing amounts of light output. In one particular embodiment, a wireless receiver and transmitter pair may be utilized to allow an operator to use a wireless command signal to change the operating state of the lighting system, such as switching the system between an on and off condition, and switching the system between varying levels of light output. Accordingly, an operator may intensify the light output from the lighting system through use of a wireless handheld transmitter when he wants additional light from a particular umbrella.